1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlock circuit, and more particularly, to an interlock circuit for performing a first-in first-out (FIFO) operation and an interlock system including the interlock circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interlock circuit refers to a circuit that, when one of a plurality of circuits operates, the others of the plurality of circuits prevent to operate even though input signals are applied to the other circuits. That is, an interlock circuit refers to a circuit for preventing an operation of a circuit until certain conditions are satisfied.